Purification
The power to remove all evil or negativity from any object or person. Sub-power of Morality Manipulation and Purification Manipulation. Opposite to Corruption Inducement. Also Called *Corruption Negation/Removal *De-Corruption/Un-Corruption *Evil Cleansing *Morality Reset *Redemption *Redemption/Reformation Inducement *Reverse/White/Whitely Corruption Inducement Capabilities The user can remove the darkness or evil from a person or objects, often including demons possessing it or mind control affecting it. It can turn evil to good or merely make someone pure. Applications *Control Negation *Curse Removal *Exorcism *Negation of Corruption Inducement *Purification Attacks *Purification Aura *Salvation Variations * Air Purification * Environmental Purification * Purification Magic * Purifying Slash * Water Purification * Sanitization Associations *Some guardians posses abilities that allow to remove evil and destroy it forever. *Impurity Destruction *Innocence Inducement *Light Manipulation *Omni Purification *Purification Manipulation *Purification Weaponry **Purification Artillery *Purity Embodiment *Refining Limitations *Users of Omni Corruption Inducement cannot be purified. *Target may need to be willing to be purified. *User may only be able to remove supernatural evil and corruption. *User may be affected by the darkness they remove or take it upon themselves. *Good Immunity *Users of Purification Immunity may be immune. *Particularly evil beings may be highly resistant to purification. *May need to know specific form/ritual for each target/species/type. Known Users Known Objects * Detoxicity Chamber (Rick & Morty) * Digivices (Digimon Adventure) * Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Blessed Blood (Supernatural) * Key Of Solomon (Occultism): Via Ritualistic Purification Gallery Cordelia Chase Sword.jpg|After becoming a half-demon, Cordelia Chase (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) developed the ability to purify the souls of those affected by demons by generating light. Adventure Epi13-2.jpg|Tai Kamiya (Digimon Adventure) using his Digivice to purify Leomon of the Black Gears' influence. Cherubimon X (Digimon).jpg|Through its Biririn Hug You technique, Cherubimon X (Digimon) can destroy all evil in another Digimon, reincarnating them as a being of good. Psychic Force of Absolution.jpg|The Children's (Zettai Karen Children) Force of Absolution proven to purify evil hypnosis of the Black Phantom Minazuki Karen-Cure Aqua.jpg|Cure Aqua (Precure All Stars DX) performing Aqua Arrow Cure Beauty Arrow.jpg|Cure Beauty (Smile Precure) performing Beauty Ice Arrow Cure Peace teleport.jpg|Cure Peace (Smile Precure) charging up Peace Thunder Precure Marble Screw.jpg|Cure Black & Cure White (Precure Max Heart) performing Pretty Cure Marble Screw Rhythm Melody Beat.jpg|Cure Beat, Melody, and Rhythm (Smile Precure) purifying a Negatone March_Hurricane.png|March Hurricane (Smile Precure) Sunny_Burst.png|Sunny Burst (Smile Precure) Beauty Blizzard.gif|Beauty Blizzard (Smile Precure) happiness-hurricane.gif|Cure Passion (Fresh Precure) performing Happiness Hurricane milky-rose-blizzard.gif|Milky Rose (Yes! Precure 5 GOGO!) performing Blizzard Cure Windy & Cure Bright attacking.gif|Cure Windy and Cure Bright (Precure All Stars DX Series) attacking a villain. Happy Shower.gif|Cure Happy (Smile Precure) performing Happy Shower Tsuru (One Piece) Woshu_woshu_no_mi.png|Tsuru's (One Piece) Woshu Woshu no Mi allows her to wash the evil out of a person's heart. Moon Gorgeous Meditation.jpg|Moon Gorgeous Meditation (Sailor Moon) Moon Princess Elimination.gif|Moon Princess Elimination (Sailor Moon) Rainbow Moon Heart Ache.gif|Rainbow Moon Heart Ache (Sailor Moon) Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss.gif|Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss (Sailor Moon Stars) File:Suzaku_Himejima_2.jpg|Due to her spiritual training as the Heiress of the Himejima clan, Suzaku Himejima (SlashDøg) has very powerful purification abilities to purify evil spirits. Kushinadahime_H.png|Kushinadahime (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of purification. mt-inc-kyorin-05-a30ee577-mkv_snapshot_17-20_2015-05-07_21-41-11.jpg|Rinne Rokudo (Kyoukai no Rinne) can perform purification on evil spirits with his shinigami scythe Galaxia Blade.png|Celestial Spirit King's (Fairy Tail) Galaxia Blade is an omnidirectional spell that purifies all of the erosion of evil in a large area. New Clear Note.jpeg|When Zatch (Zatch Bell!) destroyed Clear Note with Baou Zakeruga, Clear Note’s evil nature and annihilative abilities were removed. As a result, he was reborn as a kind-hearted mamodo named White. Demon Curing1.jpg|Using Purified or Blessed blood, Father Max Thompson (Supernatural) created the Demon Curing Ritual, a ritual that can be used to cure a demon without any significant damage to the vessel. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Good Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers